


Prologue: Nowhere In Between

by BadgersQueen



Series: On The Road [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith finds herself thrown into a world of demons, angels, monsters and everything she'd believed to be actually real. With an unexpected companionship with the demon, Crowley, she finds that survival isn't the only thing she's going to get a lesson in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue: Nowhere In Between

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the chapters are done in my OC's POV. (Will be stated otherwise). 
> 
> Meredith is my OC & belongs to me. 
> 
> Crowley & all things Supernatural do not belong to me.

Prologue: Nowhere In Between 

\- - 

The bus gave several thumps and I woke up. Drowsy from lack of being able to sleep during any type of transportation ride. The window my nose was pushed against was cold and foggy. Rain had consumed all visage between where the bus was in traffic and the next lane over. Ramps, signs, trees, buildings, it all melded together in the darkening of the sky. The darkness was like a ominous veil descending upon the earth and nobody seemed to notice. The bus rocked again and my forehead bumped against the window. Making me flinch. I had a headache. My stomach growled restlessly. No coffee and I was slowly running out of food. I would have to find a job at the next stop. I looked around and the bus was mostly empty. Save for two people two rows away from me and a group of Canadians towards the back. The bus ride seemed like hours, maybe days. Hours, I figured is the most accurate. The loud and noisy metal vehicle rolled to a stop outside a rather mid-sized DMV looking building but it was just the small bus station, which half was covered in posters, job forms, and what I could only assume were lost and missing persons posters. I grabbed my bag and got off the bus. The attendant got out and grabbed my duffle bag from the underside storage area. 

I thanked the attendant and then was on my way. I had no money to spare or I would have tipped him for letting me ride all the way here, instead of him making me having to pay for two other bus trips. Where here was, I wasn't exactly sure. Every small town looked the same. I was somewhere in the mid-west. Kansas or Wyoming or maybe even Oklahoma. I was at least somewhere with tall office buildings and streets and life. I had a credit card at least with a working bank account, which was good. I decided my best bet was getting some food and hitting up a small hotel. I pulled the hood of my coat up and hurried towards the nearest convenient store. There was a gas station near a corner intersection, luckily. Shivering from the cold rain, I made my way inside and started grabbing chips, a sandwich, bottled water and a coffee. I used my credit card to pay and asked the counter person where I could find a hotel. Reasonably, there was a rather decent one about ten blocks from there. 

It was a long walk in the rain but worth it once I reached the place. It was like a Motel Six crossed with a Marriott. The room rates were cheap too. I decided to stay a few nights and signed in. I was used to wondering around anyway. Reaching my room, I locked the door behind me. Crossing to place all my stuff onto one of the beds. I closed the curtains and turned on the lights. I took out several books and papers from my duffle bag and set them up on the small table in the room. My stomach growled in impatience again and I started stuffing my face with my sandwich and chips. Drinking my water as though I hadn't had any in days. Not true. I keep myself more hydrated than fed. Easier to run. Easier to keep moving. Food makes you attached, makes you weak. But as I sank onto the bed, half my sandwich gone, I knew I couldn't keep this up. 

Three months and three weeks since I had been at this. My gray eyes glanced up and stared at the pile of books on the table. What was I supposed to understand about any of this? Angels? Demons? Monsters that are real, killing people? I shut my eyes and remembered those posters. People gone missing. "Where have you gone Castiel? Why haven't you answered me?" I thought to myself. My friend or associate or whatever he was supposed to be had long since left me to wander aimlessly. Learn about heaven and hell. Learn what about them I wasn't sure. Giving up on finishing my snack, I stored it away in the mini fridge and put my books away, kicking my stuff under the bed. I grabbed the room key and my messenger bag. I couldn't sit still. Too nervous. The rain had stopped to nothing but droplets by the time dusk came. I had GPS'd the hotel with my phone, so finding my way back wasn't a problem. But I realized I had walked several blocks. Maybe more. 

"It's late you know. Shouldn't be out here, all on your own", a voice spoke up somewhere ahead of me.

I was standing at a four way street that was deserted of normal traffic. A man wearing a dark suite, around the same height as myself was standing just ten or so feet from me. He looked a bit smug, like a businessman. 

"What are you doing out here?" I countered, quirking an eyebrow. 

"Waiting for someone", he sighed, obviously losing his patience, "They should be, according to their 10 year contract, be here in five minutes", he looked at his watch for a second but he didn't look impressed either. He seemed annoyed.

"Ten year contract?" I asked, feeling curious, "I'm sorry", I found myself saying, realizing it was probably none of my business. This guy was obviously from the mob or something, "I'll--I'll just go". 

I went to walk away but I stopped and nearly fell backwards. The man, who had been ten feet away from me, was now standing in front of me. Hands in his pockets. He looked amused by something. I backed up a great deal. 

"What's the rush?" He half laughed, smiling, "You love are the first person I've seen today. Gets a bit lonely out here on the cross roads", he seemed sad for a moment, studying the opposite side of the street before looking at me again. 

"I'm sorry but-" I started to say but was interrupted by the sounds of jogging. 

We both turned to see a man in his late forties jogging and listening to his headset. The man in the black suite smiled as though Christmas came early. He was gone before I could blink. The person jogging seemed to come to a stop and was now talking to the man. I decided to turn tail and run before someone got stabbed or worse. I didn't look back as I headed back in the direction I had been walking from. My heart raced fast and I was trying to figure out what the guy had meant by ten year contract and cross roads. He could have had a gun or have been a serial killer! 

"You could have been killed!" I scolded myself, flopping back onto my bed as soon as I returned to the hotel room. "Meredith what is wrong with you?!" I thought angrily. 

"Yeah, because traveling across country isn't the weirdest thing that has happened to you", my subconscious countered.

I sighed in frustrated anger. I decided to not get straight to studying the lore of angels and demons, saving that for tomorrow. I just curled up and stared at the wall. Hugging a pillow tightly to my chest. Frowning. The olive green paint on the walls did nothing for my mood. I decided showering and sleep was best. Tomorrow I would look for a job and try to be normal for once. 

"But I know that's not going to happen", I thought as I entered the hot steaming shower only minutes later. Just a feeling that I had. But it was just that. A feeling.


End file.
